Darkrai-X
"The name's Darkrai-X, and in case you forgot, I'm the manliest recolor ever!" Darkrai-X is the leader of Team Enigma who likes to just enjoy himself and take on any evil forces that stand in his way. He is constantly going on about his manliness and belief that he is "the manliest recolor ever". Usually hard to be taken seriously, he steps up his game when his friends are on the line. He controls dark powers in all of his forms, but each form has a special attribute: Dark Electricity in normal form, Fire energy in his Infernal Form, psychic power in his Endurance Form, and the mysterious Chaos Power in his Chaos Form. Appearance X resembles a regular Darkrai in his normal form, except with a purple collar and red sclera in his eyes. In his Infernal Form, his collar turns red, he grows legs, and lots of his body is taken over by fire, evident from the fiery hair and shoulder wisps. His arms turn into giant cannons capable of firing off ridiculously powerful shots of either fire or dark energy, and both at once using his DeathFlare attack. In Endurance Form, he turns into a strange being with a blue collar. His head wisp splits into three, and his back grows an extra two wisps. He gains gems on his shoulders, and his arms turn into solid wall-like objects. He has two leaf-like protrusions coming out of his back as well. On his lower half, he has two eye-like markings around his cloak. He also has vine-like legs that help him stand his ground against powerful attacks. In Chaos Form, he looks similarly to a samurai, and wields the Chaos Katana, a sword made of the strange chaos energy. He looks mostly like his basic form, but with greater features, such as a longer cloak and wisps. At the front of his collar resembles the letter X, and his hands have sharper fingers. Personality Darkrai-X is very full of himself on most occasions, boasting about his superior power compared to other sprites or spriters. X likes to talk about his manliness and how everyone should have purple. He prefers to simply hit things as hard as possible rather than thinking through a strategy. However, he shows a more serious side when any of his friends are in danger or he comes into contact with the vilest of villains. Behind his laughable exterior, there is a spriter with a heart of gold who tries to help out people whenever he can. Team Enigma Team Enigma is a treasure-hunting team founded by Darkrai-X. Its members consist of the shadowy Darvile, the intelligent Mewrai, and... Darkrogon. X found them all one by one as he toured around Xraedus, looking for treasure. Together, their teamwork is unmatched. However, they tend to be apart more than half of the time, so it's said a miracle happens when all four of them are in the same place. Shinji (Also known as Darvile) is the strong, silent type of the bunch, and the last and most powerful of Team Enigma to be found. He prefers not to speak, but he usually only speaks to condemn X or to congratulate anyone able to match him. Shinji uses his incredible speeds to intimidate his opponents and deliver destructive blows. His moves are particularly lethal, two of the most notable being Shadow Destruction and Oblivion. Mewrai is the smart one of the group, and the second to join Team Enigma. He manages the team's actions most of the time, and helps plan ahead. He has spectacular defenses and is able to take powerful strikes, and usually sets status on his opponents and shields against attacks. He is able to steal his opponent's life energy with Soul Siphon and withstand powerful attacks with Omega Shield. Darkrogon is the... strange one of the group. Being the first member of Team Enigma, X has a sort of respect for him. Darkrogon is very fluent in using special attacks, even more so than Darkrai. However, his defenses are subpar and not able to stand a fight for long. Not much is truly known about him... Powers and Abilities Darkrai's most basic power is darkness manipulation, which is prevalent in all of his forms. In his basic form, he also has access to Dark Electricity, his special variant of electric attacks. Notable moves using it are Electro Burst (A Denjin Hadouken-like attack) and his signature Dark Lightning move. He also has his own personal sword called the Phantom Saber, which shares a spiritual bond with him, so he can summon it no matter where it is. He can channel his energy into the blade to perform attacks like Dark Impact, which causes an explosion of dark energy where it hits, and Crazy Cutter, a rapid slashing attack. In Infernal Form, he trades his electric properties for intense fire attacks, such as Scarlet Flare Blast, its signature move. His dark powers increase in this form as well, letting him use Giga Dark Cannon, an improved variant of the regular Dark Cannon. The most notable (And destructive) move in this form's arsenal is the awe-inspiring Dark Destroyer, a Spirit Bomb-esque attack that takes a while to charge, but has a devastating attack power. His Endurance Form hasn't been used much, but its developed powers are typical psychic powers such as levitation and advanced teleportation. He has access to various barrier types and boosting moves that he can use on his friends, such as Violent Booster, which ups the attack and special attack of a nearby friend. He also can heal his friends with Dark Heal. His Chaos Form's powers are much more devastating and considered a force to be reckoned with. It is basically an advanced Infernal Form with a different power. Using Chaos Energy, X can form virtually any kind of attack, ranging from bullets to destructive cannons. However, there are certain attacks he sticks to, such as the Chaos-Meido Surge, an attack that is extremely lethal up close, Chaos Charge, which bolsters his power, and Chaos Destroyer, an even more ridiculously powerful Dark Destroyer. Friends *Most spriters (DFreak22, Flare, Acheron, Makashu, Akat, Neon, Neox, etc.) *His teammates (Shinji says otherwise.) *Xuroan *Zentose *Captain Magmortar *Vince *Majorus *Magel (Sort of.) *Kumori *Karbella *Chronia Nemeses *Terios *Vambotre *Thalmus *Neondorum *Darrek *Frightmare *Gaia Category:Spriter